Arayla Riddle
by AraylaRiddle
Summary: This is what I think happened to the next generation of kids at Hogwarts. The golden trio and co.'s children. I don't think I'm good at summaries, so... Yeah


Chapter one

James, Hugo, and Scorpius' 3d year, Arayla and Albus's 1st

Arayla, Hugo, Scorpius, and James 14, Albus 11

"here's your wand, hurry, the train is about to leave" whispered Draco

"But what if Luc-"

_"Hurry!"_

She gave him a quick hug as she ran toward the train. Boarding the Hogwarts Express, she realized, she had nowhere to sit. Scorpius is the only friend she ever had, and god knows where he is..

"you okay over there? you look lost." said a voice from behind her

"uh, yeah, i kinda am...' she said quietly

"come sit with my, my names James, James potter, over there is Hugo Weasley," James was a blue eyed, scar-less version of his father. Raven colored hair, untidy and in his eyes. Eyes that were surely identical to Ginny's own. He was slightly taller than she was, and was already in his Gryffindor robes, even though they had just boarded the train.

"oi! what the holdup?" bellowed Hugo from inside the compartment they were standing next to,

"Hug, (pronounced with a long u sound) this is, ay, I'm sorry, i don't know your name!"

"my names Arayla" she said shyly

"hey, I'm Hugo, Hugo Weasley"

Hugo was definitely and surely a Weasley, Flaming red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean at high noon.

"you got yourself a last name?" inquired Hugo

"Uhmm, Ri-" she stuttered, "Riddle."

"Arayla Riddle eh? said James, "cute."

She sat down next to Hugo and felt an emotion she rarely felt, happiness. Arayla felt as if her dark secret, and her childhood, or lack-thereof, just disappeared. The ongoing feeling that she wasn't the only person in her head was gone.

"so, I've never seen you before, you a transfer? asked James

"ahhh, no, this is actually my first year, i was resc-, I mean, i just, came, this year..." she trailed off

She was met with confused looks by both boys."Well, my" she paused, trying to put her thoughts into words, "guardian, didn't allow me to go to school until this year, he said i didn't deserve it." she looked down, embarrassed, she wished that hadn't slipped out'.

"oh Arayla, I'm so sorry, from what i know you are a fine witch, and you deserve it as much as anyone to go to school! Who is this guy, he sounds like a right foul git if you ask me" said Hugo, James nodding in agreement. Arayla laughed, a strange, but rather pleasant sensation.

"you don't know the half of it, " but was cut off by and I'd rather not- the sound of Scorpius' voice

"Arayla! Arayla Riddle where are you! i know you are on this train and if you don't- ARAYLA! RAY! RAY!"

"Scorpius! there you are!" She leaned into his ear and whispered "No surname! remember?"

"Sorry," he said in the same tone, "So i see you've met Hugo and James, my roommates, Hey you think you'll be in Gryffindor like us?"

"More than likely, no." she said sadly, "If you saw _my _ancestry, Slytherin is the only house for me" she said, looking at Scorpius

"hey, Scor (pronounced score) is in Gryffindor and his whole family was in Slytherin!" James said reassuringly

"Eh, we'll see" She replied

"We should put on our robes now, i think we're almost to Hogwarts." said Hugo. Arayla felt awkward, she had no robes. Actually, she had no school books, no animal, nothing!

"Ray, we aren't going to change right in front of you! There are bathrooms on the train you know," said James, sensing her awkwardness

"ahh okay, but, i haven't... got... any... robes..."Said Arayla suddenly feeling awkward in her black jeans, sneakers and black top that only went to her navel.

"That git!" exclaimed Scorpius

"Your...Guardian hasn't bought you any robes! What about schoolbooks, a wand?"said James, shocked

"Well, I did manage to get a wand! see!" Arayla said as she pulled out her wand. The wand was eight and a half inches, ebony, with Dragon Heart-string. It was her prized, her only, worldly possession

"well how'd ya manage that Ray?" asked Scorpius

"tell you later.." whispered Arayla "well, what am i going to do! Are they going to let me stay with no supplies?-I can't go back, he'll kill me!" she thought to herself

"When we get there we'll find professor Mcgonagall, she'll know what to do." said James

"But I need to be sorted! Remember, first year at Hogwarts!" said Arayla, sounding terrified.

"Hey, we're going to get this sorted out, okay? I promise, you'll stay at Hogwarts if you have to sleep in my trunk. Its quite roomy, you might rather like it!" Hugo said reassuringly

"thanks for the offer" She said laughing

Arayla followed Scorpius, James, and Hugo around to the carts with strange looking..."birds?" she thought.

"hey, James," elbowing him in the side, "what are those?" pointing to the strange bird-like horse, the skin looking almost leather-like in the dimming sun

"What? The front of the carriage!" Said James giving her a rather strange look.

"no! The horses, or are they birds or..."

"Oh! My father told me about those, they're called thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them." He paused, then asked, "If you don't mind, could i ask who you've seen die?" Arayla's mind was racing, sure she'd _seen_ people die, countless people, but she's never actually BEEN there...

"Ahh, my parents, they were murdered..." said Arayla, "They were, its half truthful..." she thought

"Murdered! who are we planning to murder?" said Hugo, tuning into the conversation

"Don't joke about that!"said Arayla,"He wouldn't joke if he had seen..." she thought. Receiving a apologetic look from Hugo she said "and it was my parents, they were murdered..." She said, glancing at James

"Oh wow... I'm sorry" said Hugo looking embarrassed

"Ahh its okay, lets just not talk about my family okay, a bit of a touchy subject." she said, "Its the truth" she thought "If some one found out..."They pulled up to the castle then, and Arayla felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, A new girl, at the age of most 3d years, with muggle clothes. Eyes of the teachers were on her as well, because of her striking resemblance to one of he-who-(still)-must-not-be-named's favorite death-eaters. Walking into the Great Hall she gaped. The Hall the lavishly decorated in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin colors. There were children everywhere, and it was possibly the loudest place she had ever been.

"Well, you have to be sorted, so just go up there i guess" said James jokingly

And, that's exactly what she did.

Putting on a brave face, she walked up to Professor Mcgonagall, feeling the eyes following her. "Hello, Arayla Riddle i presume?" asked Professor Mcgonagall

"Uhh yes, that's me, and please don't use my last name... How do you know who i am?" Arayla asked, confused

"Draco wrote to me, he told me about your" she paused "situation, with your guardian, and your parents."

"You know?" Arayla exclaimed.

"Yes, Arayla, I know. Draco has assured me that you are in no way like your father, or mother for that matter. And he has also said that Scorpius will tutor you so that you may be in 3d year classes with the rest of your age group."

"Wow, well...Thank you Professor Mcgonagall" Said Arayla, dumbstruck "I haven't any schoolbooks or robes.."she said, giving her an apologetic look

"Oh that's quite alright," said Mcgonagall, "Those things will be provided, I trust you have a wand?"

"Yes!" said Arayla, "Of course! Am i to be sorted with the first years?" she asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Well yes, you do need a house don't you? Why don't you go first, and to prevent rumors i shall tell them-"

"No!" Arayla almost screamed. "Please don't tell them about my parents!"

"Of course not Arayla, i shall just inform them that due to some sort of circumstance, you must be sorted now." Said Professor Mcgonagall calmly

"Thank you" Arayla said as she went to join the first years, who were too busy being small and frightened to give her accusatory glances.

Minerva Mcgonagall turned to face the returning students as she began the annual speech that she gave each year.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, before the sorting begins..."

Arayla didn't hear the rest of the speech, she was lost in terrified thoughts about being taken away from Hugo, James, and Scorpius

It was those very boys who looked at her with concern.

"Ya think she's going to be with us?" asked James

"I hope so, she seems really nice." said Hugo, glancing toward the figure a good head taller than the rest of the first years.

"She really is. I'm not going to lie, that girl, has been through a lot. I mean, a lot. Her life was basically hell before she came here, so i wouldn't take it upon yourself to ask her about her home life. The most amazing thing is that she is the most gracious, loving and all around nice person i have ever met, despite everything she has been through." said Scorpius, also looking at her

"She did look rather uncomfortable when we were on that subject..." Said Hugo

"Memories, flashbacks or something, trust me I've met her...Guardian, he is _not_ a nice man." Said Scorpius with a shudder

"Hey look, Mcgonagall has the hat! The sorting must be starting!" said James excitedly "I hope Arayla is in Gryffindor!"

Minerva finished her speech and turned to Arayla, beckoned for her to move forward, then, thinking on the spot said,

"This, is Arayla." she said remembering that she wanted her surname unsaid, she went on "As you can see, she is not a first year. Due to...circumstances that are absolutely NONE of your business, she has just been enrolled now. She is no less of a magical person than you or I, understood? Good, now Arayla if you please" She said, putting down the stool for her to be sorted on. "Come on now, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Arayla took a deep breath and sat on the stool. Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on her head and it shuddered awake

"Well, well, well, you aren't a first year... heh heh heh." The hat said in a cracked voice

"No, no I'm not" Said Arayla nervously

"Alright, lets take a look see in your mind" the hat said, then paused. "Wow, you've been through a lot haven't you? eh?"

"Please Gryffindor! Please! I want, i _need_ to be with Scorpius! With James! With Hugo! Please let me be with my friends" Arayla pleaded from inside her head

"Gryffindor! the sorting hat said, "But both your parents were in Slytherin..."

"Don't say their names! Please!" Arayla thought

"A secret eh? heh heh heh" said the hat "Okay, Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Arayla Exclaimed

She hopped off the stool and all but sprinted towards the Gryffindor table. She squeezed herself in next to Hugo, and she knew people were staring, but she didn't care. She was with James, Hugo, and Scorpius, and that's all that she wanted. Friends.

"You sure were up there a long time, were you discussing politics with the ruddy thing?" asked Hugo, nudging her with his elbow

"Not exactly..." said Arayla, "I basically begged it to be with you guys... I said something along the lines of 'please let me be with my friends' Is that okay? Friends?" asked Arayla, looking down

"Well of course we're friends!" said Hugo, James and Scorpius nodded in agreement

"Thanks" she said, blushing slightly

"Hey look! Albus is getting sorted! He's my little brother." James said, knowing that Arayla would not know this, he pointed him out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Albus sat down. Seeing as he was the last one to be sorted, food magically appeared on the tables. Arayla and most of the first years jumped about 10 feet. The boys chucked kindheartedly

"Ack! I'm not used to magic! He always makes me prepare food muggle-style. Scor, man, you_ really _need to tutor me, and fast." said Arayla

"Ray, I think its going to take a combined effort of me, James, Hug, and more than likely several teachers." he paused, "and maybe a Hippogriff"

James and Hugo were still sitting there dumbfounded from what Arayla had said

"_Smuggle_-style! Who is this man?" Hugo said, disgusted

"I think that git deserves a grindylow in his breakfast!" followed James

"Indeed, he does indeed." said Arayla, remembering the last time she had seen her "guardian"

"Hey, hey,"Hugo said , seeing that she was remembering something that did not look exactly fun, leaned in towards her, "You're here now, and that's all that matters, you're with us now, no ones gonna hurt you, okay?" Arayla smiled.

People were starting to leave the Great Hall, so James said, "Ray, You gotta get your robes and schoolbooks, want some help?"

"well yeah, thanks James, you're a real help." said Arayla

After saying goodbye to Scorpius and Hugo, James and Arayla set off to search for Professor Mcgonagall. The search was not a long one though, because after Hagrid lumbered off, they could see her in plain view.

"Uhh, Professor Mcgonagall!" said Arayla "I've come to get my robes and books and quills and such."

"Oh yes, Mister Potter is here to help you carry them i presume?" Mcgonagall inquired

"Yup, James the pack mule at your service!"

They made their way down the corridor to a small room filled with supplies.

"If you have all this, why don't you just give it out to everyone?" Said James, thinking aloud. Professor Mcgonagall looked exasperated

"Mister Potter, there are over 500 children at Hogwarts at a time, these are only for the _special_ cases."

"Like me?" Arayla said quietly

"Yes, like you, and there is nothing wrong with it. Because it is not your fault now is it? No." she said, not waiting for Arayla to answer. After retrieving everything she needed, Arayla said,

"Hey James, ya think you can give me a tour of the castle? I need to be able to find my way around."

"Yeah, of course, lets go to the common room first, this stuff is heavy!" James answered. As they walked, James was unloading all sorts of interesting facts about the school on Arayla, who was listening intently

"And you can't apparate or dissaparate inside, well, we cant do those_ anyway_ but whatever. Oh yeah, and you know the grounds-keeper, Hagrid? Well he's-" But she never found out what Hagrid was, because a 3d year by the name of Taylor Zabini walked up. Taylor was a small Slytherin girl whose bite was definitely worse than her bark. And though Arayla and James did not know this, she looked remarkably like Pansy Parkinson.

"Well isn't it the squib!" she said snidely

"I'm not a squib! My...My guardian just wouldn't let me come until now!" Arayla said, anger rising in her chest.

"Oh no, poor Arayla, we should all feel bad for the baby baby!" Taylor said, drawing out each word.

"Bug off!" said James, "She's more of a witch than you'll ever be!"

"Awwww, is your little boyfriend gonna stand up for you?" she said in a baby voice, laughed, then walked off.

"Ugh! I hate her! She is the stupidest, most arrogant little..."he trailed off

"Hey," Arayla said, putting her hand on James' shoulder, "Thanks for standing up for me, it means a lot."

"No problem, she is, if you pardon my French, a bitch." James said. He and Arayla were laughing all the way back the the Gryffindor common room

After James muttered the password, "Marauder" to the fat lady, they stepped inside. Walking into the common room they could see Hugo, Scorpius, and Albus waiting there. Arayla ran up to Scorpius, ecstatic, saying

"Books! Look! I've gotten books, Scor, and quills and parchment and...robes! I've got robes!"

"Oh so now you'll be set free, you gonna be a free elf?" Scorpius said in a mocking tone

"Shut Up!" said Arayla, "I'm not _actually_ a house elf, i just work like one, only... no magic." Albus looked at her in disbelief, and asked

"You've _never_ done magic?"

"Well of course she h-" James started

"Actually no, no i haven't, and I'm not going to start until i have to." she said matter-of-factly, The boys giving each other looks of confusion. All except Scorpius, who understood perfectly.

"So," He said, breaking the silence that Arayla's comment had made, "You gonna model your new robes for us or what?"

"Well of course!" Arayla said, with a wink. Minutes later she emerged from the girls stairwell, Belly shirt gone, replaced with Gryffindor robes. "They fit perfect!" she said excitedly. "You know," she said, sitting down on an overstuffed couch in between Hugo and Albus, "I've never been so, warm."

"Arayla, who is your Guardian, he just _can_'_t_ go on treating you this way!" Hugo said anger flashing in his pale blue eyes. All the color, although there was not much to begin with, left her face.

"Listen, there are some things i want to tell you guys, but i don't know if i can." she said, pain in her own eyes. "I'm aware that you'll more than likely not want to be around a girl like me, secrets galore, but I'm sorry, I've only met you on the train!" Hugo looked painfully embarrassed. "hey, don't be embarrassed, if i had lived a life other than mine, that would of been a perfectly normal question, but me, heh" she laughed, humorlessly, "I tend to be on the abnormal side." She sighed then stood, walking towards the staircase, when a small voice spoke up,

"Please don't go." It was Albus

"What?" Arayla said, taken aback, completely sure that they would never want to speak to her again,

"Don't go! We don't understand what its like to have skeletons like yours in our closets, we grew up with wonderful families," The green-eyed boy said, "Please don't leave, if it's any consolation, i think you're the most interesting person I've ever met." And too his surprise, Arayla ran up to him and locked him in a tight embrace,

"you have no clue how much that meant to me." she whispered then kissed him on the forehead, Albus' cheeks growing red at the action. "Do you feel the same?" she asked, "Do you still wish to be my friends, even if i can't tell you much about me?"

"Yes." Hugo said, "Rayla, all i need is your name and age, and we're all set."

"Yup," James said, "And we got it, age-14, name-Rayla Riddle! We're all good!" He looked at Scorpius, expecting him to say something,

"Ray, I've known you the longest, and i know that, and some fun facts. Yet i am _proud_ to call you a friend."

"Thanks guys." she said. "I'm going to explore my dorm..." and with that, she was off, smiling widely. When the boys parted ways, Albus going to his room, and the other three to their own, they said goodnight in the usual manner, but something felt different. They had gained a friend. A secretive, scarred, _beautiful_ friend, and there is no happier feeling in the world.

They were discussing things 14-year-old wizards should discuss, sports teams, classes, gnome infestations and their annoyance, when Arayla walked in. She had changed into the black belly shirt again, black shorts, and grey socks that came just above her knee. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head, she thought she looked like she had just cleaned the entryway to the manor, and laughed silently at the thought, "Who's gonna clean it now eh?". Hugo's jaw dropped, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"Wow..." he said quietly, Scorpius who was closest to him, suppressed a chuckle.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight." she said, getting strange looks from James and Hugo, who had managed to regain his composure. Then, to their surprise, she walked up to James and said,

"Night James." then kissed his forehead lightly, then moved to Scorpius,

"G'night Scor," and did the same

"Love ya ray, see you in the morning." He replied with a yawn, giving her a hug.

"Love ya too." Arayla then moved to Hugo, unaware of how he was looking at her.

"Goodnight Hug, You guys will wait for me in the common room tomorrow morning right?"

"A'course," said Hugo

"Good." Arayla said, gave Hugo a kiss on the forehead, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

After a few minutes, Hugo said "What was that about? I'm not gonna protest, heh, but why just did she just kiss us all?" Scorpius smiled, then said,

"You guys don't have a clue, how much words like friend, love, and even like, mean to her, i mean, she doesn't exactly like talking about her home life, and her parents," He paused, remembering something, the expression on his face changing to something that James and Hugo registered as fear, "What Albus said to her really struck her heart."

"But a kiss?" said James, "That's a bit much for just meeting her today."

"Oh Ray," Scorpius laughed "Every time i stay over...where she lives, she would sneak up from her room just to say goodnight. Goodnights mean a lot to her, i guess when no one ever says 'goodnight, i love you, see you in the morning,' Its things like that, they mean a lot to a person."

"The poor girl..." James said. "If something as simple as saying goodnight means so much, you must have been through a lot..." He seemed as if he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Well her parents _ar__e_ dead, she works as a slave, and is awaiting the beating of a lifetime when she arrives at the hellhole she calls home." Scorpius said in a voice that sounded entirely too calm for the topic. Hugo looked put-off at the Scorpius' nonchalance, then after a while said,

"Well who ar...Who _were_ her parents?" Getting off the topic of Arayla in pain, Scorpius didn't answer right away, he looked quite conflicted.

"Uhh, I'm not...sure if i can tell you...that.. i uhh.. Just wait until she wants to tell you, if she wants to anyway... I only know because she screams in her sleep," he shuddered, then said, almost to himself, "The visions are getting worse."

"Visions?" James said, sounding worried, "What are her visions about?"

"Again, I can't, I only know because..." Scorpius looked at James, "Sorry."

"It's okay, i understand," James said, understandingly, "They aren't your stories to tell."

"Thanks for understanding guys, there is going to be a lot of walls when it comes to Ray..." Scorpius said. After about fifteen minutes, after an inward struggle, Hugo said what he had been holding in for a couple hours,

"So Scor, what's up with you and Ray?" trying to sound nonchalant

"Whadaya mean?" Scorpius said, a confused look on his face,

"Are you guys... you know..." Hugo didn't know how to finish his sentence, helpfully, James piped in,

"What he's trying to say is," James paused, obviously finding something rather funny, "Did you snog the girl?" Scorpius burst out laughing,

"Me...And...Ray..." He tried to calm himself, "Yeah.. no, that little peck on the forehead is it," he paused, laughing to himself. "I love her, but not like that, she's one of my best mates!" All the boys joined in his laughter.

"Alright then," James said with a yawn, "We better get to bed, or we might miss breakfast, and I'm not gonna lie, I dunno if i can handle that!" The boys laughed once more, "G'night Hug," he said, "Scor" Scorpius' pale eyes met his own

"Night James, Hug," But Hugo was already asleep.

The next morning, Arayla woke with a start. She wasn't sure if the previous day had all been a dream, When she noticed that she was lying in a four poster, with Roxanne Thomas, Lucy Goldstein and Abby Finnigan, who out of the three, was the only girl who showed her any sort of compassion. "Wow..." she muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Abby asked,

"Nothing, its just, I cant believe that I'm actually here ya know?" she said, mildly embarrassed.

"Yeah, When i first got here, i was awestruck, and it never really lost its wonder." My dad, said that compared most of his Hogwarts experience, Professor McGonagall's class is a piece of cake!"

"Heh," Arayla laughed, "Ohhh lord i have got a lot, of catching up to do. I'm going to get ready and then meet Scor, Hug, and James, see you tonight!"

"Or maybe earlier, we'll have some classes together!" replied Abby, she was a tall girl, with shoulder length brown hair, and hazel eyes that showcased all of her emotions to the world, if you knew how to look. She had a thick Irish accent, much like her father.

"Looking forward to it!" Arayla said, as Abby walked out the door. In reality, Arayla was dreading classes, on account of never using magic before in her life. She sighed and tried to push it out of her mind. After putting on her Gryffindor robes, she smiled, it still felt nice to know she owned clothes that belonged to her, and her only. Deciding there was no time to brush our her long black hair, she threw it up into a high ponytail, and headed to the common room.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitory, Scorpius was rather excited to see Arayla. "Arayla, my Arayla," He thought, "I don't think that I've ever seen her in an environment that wasn't entirely hostile and mean... Should be interesting." Then sprung from his bed. After shaking James for him to wake up, "You do not want to start the year without breakfast do you? Get up!" Scorpius headed to the showers. James yawned and threw a pillow at Hugo to wake him.

"Get up you lazy git!"

"I don't want to...!" said Hugo's muffled voice from behind a pillow. James sighed,

"Fine. Miss breakfast, And you _promised_ Arayla that you would meet her in the common room." At that, Hugo all but leaped from his bed. James laughed quietly, "Come on, we better get ready."

The boys made their way down to the common room and saw Arayla waiting there. She was curled up in one of the overstuffed arm chairs, the look on her face changing from excitement to fear. "Hey Ray, how was your first night sleeping in a," he gasped "a bed!" came Scorpius' voice from the stairwell.

"Oh shut up!" Arayla said, the pale boy's voice bringing from her thoughts. James and Hugo exchanged a silent look with the same thought, "She doesn't have a bed?" Hugo was about to ask her about her guardian, but then remembered what both Scorpius and Arayla had said about the subject.

"So," Arayla said, slightly embarrassed., "How do we get to the great hall?"

"Just follow us, you'll be fine! Don't worry!" James said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Obnoxious laughter came from behind her, and to Arayla's dismay, it was Taylor.

"Hello, _Arayla_" she said with disgust, "I see you are with your _boyfriend_ again. Oh! Scorpius! Hugo!" Taylor said, Hugo on the verge of decking her in the face. But before he could, she went on. " Arayla sweetie, i know you haven't been here like the _normal_ witches and wizards, but let me tell you the rules. I, am the queen of this school, and no matter how many _boyfriends_ you have, you are not, going to change that."

"Taylor, why don't you go up into that girls lavatory over there and drown yourself in the toilet." Hugo said, anger rising in his chest

"Yeah!" James said, "Then you and Moaning Myrtle could be queens of poo!"

"Shut up you stupid mudbloods." Taylor spat. "I was talking to _Arayla_." punctuating each syllable of her name.

Arayla had heard that word before. Mudblood. A dirty, horrible word. Her eyes turned from her normal grey, to blood red. Scorpius had seen those eyes before and he knew he had to stop her. "Arayla! Stop!" he said, jumping in front of her, "Come. Here." He pulled her over into a deserted corridor, and said, "Arayla, you know who you are. Arayla! Ray! Remember who you are. Its me! Scorpius! Arayla!" She thrashed about, trying to fight the presence taking her over "Ray!" Scorpius screamed, Just then Hugo and James ran into the corridor, hearing Scorpius' screams. As soon as they reached her, her eyes reverted to her normal color.

"No!" Arayla mumbled, then collapsed into Scorpius' arms.

"Come on! We've gotta get her to the hospital wing." he said, already taking off running, still carrying the black haired girl in his arms. Hugo and James looked at each others terrified faces, then sprinted down the corridor after Scorpius and the unconscious Arayla.

As Scorpius burst into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Where are you?" The witch burst from her chamber saying,

"How do you children manage to hurt yourselves before breakfast!" After a look at Arayla, "What happened, and... Who is this?"

"Its Arayla Riddle, all of the staff has been informed of her, erm, condition i presume?"

"Yes, we have," realization dawning in her eyes, "This early? She's only got here yesterday!"

"I know this!" Scorpius said in exasperation, "Well can we get her some help! If you haven't noticed, this girl is unconscious." Madam Pomfrey took the limp figure into her arms and layed her on the nearest bed, then proceeded to find professor Slughorn. It was then did James and Hugo ran in.

"Where's Arayla?" asked James, looking around,

"Whats happened to her? Is she okay? _Where_ is Madam Pomfrey?" Hugo asked, giving Scorpius a terrified look.

"When Arayla is well, if she wishes to tell you what happened, she will. As for Madam Pomfrey, she is getting Professor Slughorn."

"Slughorn? Why would she need _Slughorn_ now?" a rather exasperated Hugo asked,

"A dreamless sleep draught." Scorpius said, and then added quietly, "Bloody nightmares," he paused, stroking Arayla's hair, "It's okay sweetie, it'll be over soon. The nightmares will be gone soon. They're gonna be gone soon." The girl's face that was twisted in what looked like pain, relaxed at his kind touch. Madam Pomfrey now returned with a small vile filled with a silvery liquid. She brought the bottle to Arayla's lips, and when the potion was gone, she sighed. A look of peace fell over the pale girls face.

"May we stay with her? i want to be there when she wakes up." Scorpius said, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Madam Pomfrey asked, "If not, you may stay, just do not wake her." And with a stern look, she returned to her chamber.

Arayla slept for a good hour before stirring. The boys sitting around her bed had fallen asleep in their chairs. "Scor, Scor!" Arayla said, hitting him on the arm. The Blonde boy jolted awake. "Ray! Oh gods Ray i was so worried!" Scorpius exclaimed. The other two boys stirred awake, listening to the conversation.

"Ugh!" Arayla said, putting her fingertips to her temples "_What_ did Lucius hit me with?" she looked around, "Where am I?" Arayla looked scared, "Scorpius, what is going on?"

"Ray, stop asking questions, I'll explain everything." The pale boy looked at her with a look of understanding, and continued, "Ray, you're at Hogwarts, Father and I rescued you, remember?" After receiving a confused look "You, you got angry at a girl and.."

"I had a vision!" Arayla said, eyes wide,

"Yes," He sighed, "And you took a dreamless sleep draught, which may have altered your memory for a bit, but it will wear off." James and Hugo were still sitting there silently, staring at each other, emotions ranging from concerned to extremely confused. Hugo then spoke,

"Uhh, Ray, do you remember me? Remember us?"

"Hu-Hugo, James?" She asked, trying to remember.

"Yes, it's us. Are you okay Ray? You really scared us." James told her, looking into her tired eyes,

"Bu-But why did you stay? You've only just met me yesterday." Arayla asked him, returning his gaze.

"Arayla, we've only just met you, but, we know that someone like you, someone with a life of unhappiness," After Arayla's angry look at Scorpius, he added, "don't worry, he hasn't told us anything, I can just tell. i dunno how, i just can. Well, you, i just know, you need friends." James said, and Hugo added,

"It may be we've only just become friends, but doesn't mean we don't care for you." As he finished his sentence, the pain in Arayla skull stopped.

"Weird," she said quietly, "Hey, Scor, can you go get my blanket, it usually helps with the, you know, aftermath" Arayla managed a smile,

"Okay, be back soon," Scorpius said, gave her a quick hug, and was out the door.

"So I'm guessing that you want to know about the vision huh?" Arayla asked, looking at the boys sitting next to her bed.

James and Hugo looked at each other in surprise, this was _not_ something they were expecting her to say. "Uhh, yeah, i guess if that's okay with you." Hugo said after a long silence. Arayla sighed, then said,

"I feel i owe you that, so you aren't jumping to conclusions about fatal diseases," and chuckled to herself "I ask you not to interrupt, and to listen well, I don't think i'll be able to say this again." After exchanging looks of understanding with the two boys, she started, "Well, as you know, my parent were murdered." Her expression didn't change during that statement, James thought that very strange, he thought that if it was _his_ parents were murdered, he would be rather upset about it. "So, my mother, she left me to, to Lucius Malfoy." Saying this, her expression looked rather pained, as if just saying the name hurt her. Hugo started to interrupt until James elbowed him in the side, "Thanks" Arayla said, locking eyes with James. After an audible sigh, she went on. "Well, I'm not sure if Scorpius has told you or not, but," She paused, looking down, obviously remembering something that was not very pleasant. "He, He is not a nice man. So, i worked as a slave for most of my life, actually, since i was able to walk. That is why i was only able to come this year, Scorpius' father, Draco, has always tried to help me out in any way he could." She smiled, still looking at the sheets. James, was confused though,

"But, sorry to interrupt, but, what has that got to do with visions, passing out and nearly giving everyone a heart attack?" James asked. Arayla looked conflicted.

"That," she told them, "Is complicated." After a few seconds, another sigh, she said, "I'm not going to lie to you, but i am not going to tell you the whole truth, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course, whatever you want to tell us, i think I can speak for James when i say that we won't tell a soul." Hugo said, wanting to learn more about the mystery of a girl before him. James nodded in agreement, Arayla swallowed, and said,

"I, I see things, flashes almost, of the horrible things that he has done." Just then, Scorpius came into the room, carrying a small red blanket. It was ripped and torn, but Arayla's face lit up when she saw it. "thanks Scor!" she said, taking it from Scorpius. She closed her eyes, exhaled, then turned herself to face the other two boys once again. "Lucius would use spells and just force, whenever he was unhappy. He is not a very happy man" Scorpius laughed, and Arayla smiled along with him.

"Lu-Lu-Lucius" he laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen that man smile, except when he hurts you." At this he stopped laughing "Sick man. I hate it when he hurts you."

"I know," Arayla said, "I know." She gave a slight smile, "Well. In final, I am a mental case who sees things, and Lucius Malfoy is a right foul git."

"Alright," Scorpius said "Let's get some breakfast."


End file.
